Bar Fight Love
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Arthur's sad because his girlfriend dumped him. Francis tries to comfort him as Gilbert tags along for free beer. Allison and sister Matilda are there too, but get in trouble when a pack of dudes start being douchebags. Genderbent, hinted UKUS and PruCan


Inspired by the song _"Bad Reputation"_ by Joan Jett.

* * *

Francis sighs as Arthur orders another beer. It had to be his fourth one by now and Arthur just chugs it down. Earlier today, Arthur's beloved girlfriend, well, dumped him. She claimed that he was boring and weird due to the fact he likes fantasy novels a bit too much. She left Arthur with his heart shattered and ego bruised when she asked him to never call her again.

So, here he was. At a bar, chugging down beer after beer, hoping to heal his broken heart. When Francis found out, of course the stupid frog had to come along to make sure he won't kill himself with alcohol poisoning. Arthur just wish Gilbert didn't have to come too. He doesn't care about the fact he'll never love again. He just wants some free drinks. Cheap bastard.

"Arthur," Francis said, rubbing his back, "Cher, it will be alright. There are other women out there for you."

"Oh, easy for you to say!" Arthur slurred, glaring at Francis. "You can just waaaave your hand and women or even men will come. Literally!"

"Well, I don't know about that..." Francis said, lightly chuckling because he knows it's kind of true.

"Sheesh, when is he gonna quit his bitchin'?" Gilbert asked, frowning.

"Shuddup, you bloody wanker! You don't even care about my feelings!" Arthur yelled at Gilbert, still slurring.

"Maybe that's another reason why she dumped your ass. You whine more than any other normal chick." Gilbert stated.

Arthur blinked and then slammed his head on the table, sobbing. Francis tried to calm him down, glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert just smirked and sipped his beer as he scouted out the place for any hot girls.

"There, there Arthur! Just watch, you'll find a beautiful girl and she will be wonderful in every way! Better than...your ex-girlfriend! Isn't that right, Gilbert?" Francis said, looking over at the Prussian.

"Yeah, yeah. Rainbows and lollipops and all that shit. Hey, do you think those girls over there are single?" Gilbert asked, not really paying attention.

Francis sighed, rolling his eyes as Arthur continued sobbing. He did glance up to see the girls Gilbert mentioned. They looked like twins, though the one on the right looked a bit older than the one on the left, but they both looked equally cute and hot. He also noticed Gilbert wouldn't stop staring at the one on the left.

The two girls were actually Allison and Matilda. Allison dragged Matilda to go drinking, but being a responsible younger sister, Matilda decided to be the designated driver. Of course, Allison called her weak and ordered herself a couple of beers.

"C'mon, Mattie! A few beers won't hurt you, you know." Allison said, sipping her beer.

"No thank you, Allie." Matilda said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun." Allison said with a pout.

"One of us has to drive home anyway, and since you're the one that wants to get drunk, I'll just stay sober, thank you very much." Matilda said.

"Okay, okay. Whatever." Allison giggled. "It's just too bad there aren't any hot guys tonight. This place is dull. Totally not cool for a hero like myself."

"Well, I don't know about that..." Matilda mumbled as she glanced over to Gilbert, who gave her a wink. She blushed red and looked away.

Allison was a bit clueless about that though and continued ranting on. "I mean, there's that big guy over there, but he's hogging up that corner and looks kinda creepy. I guess the guy with the long hair is kind of cute, but I think he's busy calming down his boyfriend or something. Oh, and that pale guy! Sheesh, get some sunlight, will ya?"

Matilda blushed and sighed. "Allie, shut up. They might hear you. Just order another beer. Besides, it was your idea to come to this bar anyway."

"Yeah, because I overheard some guys at the school talking about this place. What a bunch of liars." Allison said as she huffed and brushed her hair back.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. Wanna come with me?" Allison said as she got up.

Matilda glanced back at Gilbert and looked at her older sister. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, suit yourself." Allison said and headed to the Ladies' Room.

Matilda glanced back at Gilbert and gave him a shy smile. He smirked back and gave her another wink. Matilda shyly giggled and blushed again.

Suddenly though, her view of the handsome Prussian was blocked, by a bunch of smelly beer-drinking frat boys. She frowned and looked away, trying not to draw any attention to herself, which shouldn't be too hard because no one really notices her anyway. Oh, but boy, was she wrong.

Gilbert himself also frowned when those douches blocked his view of the cute girl. Arthur finally stopped crying and was drinking his forgotten beer. Francis noticed the frat boys surrounding themselves around the cute girl and frowned.

"They look like trouble." He muttered to Gilbert.

"Looks like I got a cutie to save." Gilbert said with a smirk and got up.

But before he could make his way to the douches, Allison came back from the bathroom and glared at the frat boys. By the look of her face, she was a bit drunk but super pissed off. In other words, she meant business.

"HEY! Lay off my sister, you bunch of perverts!" Allison threatened, pulling Matilda away from the group of guys.

"Oh, check it out fellas. We got ourselves twins! Luck day for us!" One of the frat boys said, and made the rest of them chuckled like a bunch of idiots.

"First of all, we're not twins, idiot. And second, it ain't your lucky day because we're leaving." Allison said, glaring.

As they tried to walk away, one of the frat boys grabbed Matilda's arm and roughly pulled her away from Allison, making her gasp a bit from pain. The rest of the guys laughed as Matilda tried to break away.

"Let go of me!" Matilda said.

The frat boys laughed as they made Matilda squirm. Allison glared, lifted up her fists and punched the guy holding her sister back in the face. The guy groaned in surprise and pain as he let Matilda free. He stumbled back as Matilda hid behind Allison.

"Aah, you bitch! You fucking broke my nose!"

"That's not all I'm gonna break!" Allison threatened.

"Allie, let's just go. Please?" Matilda pleaded quietly.

"Yeah, get your ugly ass home, girl. You ain't so hot anyway."

Allison felt a vein throbbed and she growled at the guys. Matilda knew Allison was long gone now and she took a few steps back. Allison punched the guy who called her ugly in the gut and made the guy double-over in pain. The other frat boys looked at her as she was practically glowing in anger.

"Well? Any of you guys want some of this? 'Cause I'm not afraid to whoop your asses!" Allison screamed.

Of course, stupid frat boys don't ever bring down a fight, and they all glared at Allison. "C'mon fellas! Let's teach this bitch where she belongs. In the kitchen!"

One of the guys charged at Allison, but she quickly moved out of the way and kicked his back, hard. Another guy tried to jump her from behind, but Allison grabbed a hold of him and threw him off of her, making the guy crash-landed on a couple of tables. She wiped her nose with her thumb and punched another guy in the face when he tried to sneak up on her.

Meanwhile, Matilda tried to clear away from the fight and almost got hit by one of the guys that went flying, but felt someone pull her out of the way in time. She squeaked when she felt herself landed on someone's lap and saw it was the "pale guy" that was eying her earlier.

"You okay, birdie?" He asked.

"U-Um, yeah! I-I'm fine. Thanks." Matilda mumbled shyly.

"Awesome. Say, what's your name? Mine's Gilbert."

"Oh, I'm Matilda, but y-you can call me Mattie."

"Cool. Um, your sister can really kick some ass." Gilbert said.

"Yeah, I know. S-She probably won't stop until they're all dead." Matilda said.

"Whoa, really?" Gilbert said.

"No, I'm just kidding. But honestly, those guys picked the wrong girl to mess with." Matilda stated and jumped when one of the frat boys nearly landed by their feet, his face all bloody from the punches he received.

Allison flicked her hair as she gave another guy a punch to the face. She frowned, a bit annoyed that these guys just keep trying to charge at her. Douchebags will never learn, is what she thought. She successfully leaped up on one of tables and manged to kick one of the frat boys to the face and leaped from one table to another, giving the guys a bit of a chase. She landed hard on the table Arthur was, and he looked up with awe. She looked angry, strong, sweating a bit and damn, was she sexy as hell. Allison saw Matilda sitting on Gilbert's lap and she lifted a brow. Matilda just shrugged with a blush on her face.

Arthur even manged to get a glimpse of her underwear when she lifted her leg up and kicked a frat boy away from her when he tried to pull her down from the table. She looked over at Arthur and gave him a sweet smile. Arthur blinked when she leaped away.

Allison landed on the table of the weird loner guy and she grabbed his large vodka bottle. "Hey dude, mind if I borrow this?"

"No, not at all." He said, having a heavy Russian accent.

"Cool! Thank you~!" Allison said in a sweet voice. She leaped off the table as one of the frat boys tried to grab at her.

"Hello boys!" She said with a smirk and smashed the bottle on the guy's head. He went down like a sack of bricks and Allison gave him a swift kick to the crotch.

The Russian loner watched with glee. This was the most fun he ever watched since he's been in this bar. Allison dropped the broken vodka bottle and pushed her way through the frat boys, punching here and there.

She manged to grab hold of the guy who started the fight in the first place and punched him over and over again.

"This is for calling me ugly!" **PUNCH.**

"This is for bothering my sister!" **PUNCH.**

"This is for being a pervert, loser!" **PUNCH.**

"You don't mess with Allison F. Jones! I'm the _goddamn_ hero!" **PUNCH.**

She dropped the guy and dusted her hands. The bar was filled with beaten up frat boys, all groaning in pain. Allison breathed in and out, smirking. The Russian loner giggled and clapped as if he just finished watching the best show ever. Allison smiled at him and bowed.

"Alright, Mattie. We can go now." Allison said, smiling innocently.

Matilda climbed off Gilbert's lap before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and giving him her phone number. She stepped over the bodies and went up to her sister. Allison smiled and grabbed her sister's hand as the two left the bar. Gilbert, Francis and Arthur all blinked at what they just witnessed.

"Damn, did I ever pick a great day to go drinking! I even got her number! I am so awesome." Gilbert said with a satisfied grin.

"Mon Dieu..." Francis muttered, quite horrified at the sight of the beaten-up bodies.

"Francis," Arthur mumbled to him, "I think I'm in love."

"What? With who?" Francis said to Arthur.

"With Allison F. Jonessss..." Arthur slurred before slamming his head on the table and passing out.

"Oh great." Francis groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Gilbert continued fawning over how awesome he was for getting Matilda's number, Francis got Arthur up as he paid for the tab and the weird Russian loner got himself another bottle of vodka.

Meanwhile, Matilda drove her and her sister home as Allison had a bottle of cold water on her knuckles. She blinked when she realized something. "Did we pay before we left?"

"I don't think so." Allison answered.

"I'm surprised you were able to get away with that fight. I wonder where was the owner during all that." Matilda said.

"Who cares? I totally kicked their asses because I'm the awesome hero." Allison said with a smirk. "And you know, I was wrong about no cute guys being in that bar 'cause that sobbing guy was pretty cute, except for his major caterpillar eyebrows and for the fact he was there with his long-haired boyfriend."

"Oh, Gilbert told me that the bushy eyebrow guy is straight and single." Matilda said.

"Really? Aw man, I could of totally hooked up with him." Allison said, pouting.

"While beating up a whole flock of guys?" Matilda questioned.

"Multitasking, Mattie! It's what a girl is good at!" Allison stated.

They both laughed as they drove home. Francis manged to get Arthur home while Gilbert started calling Matilda on his cellphone. Back at the bar, the owner finally came down to see what was all the noise about and stared in shock at the state of his bar.

The Russian loner waved at him, smiling innocently. "Ah, Toris! You missed a great fight, da? American girls are very feisty. I like them."

Toris paled while looking around. He noticed his bartender was hiding underneath, shaking more than usual. He sighed and went back up to his flat. This was the last time he let Ivan watch over the bar while he was on break.

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aw yeah, ya don't mess with that gurl. She'll whoop yo sorry behind~

R/R please!


End file.
